Jack Tresherslider
"He is Captain, Captain Jack Tresherslider one of the best!"--Jango Fett "I want you troopers to remember—we're shoulder-to-shoulder on those front lines. Brothers! And sometimes we may quarrel, but no matter what, we are united. Rule one: we fight together." "Fighting a war tests a soldier's skills, defending his home tests a soldier's heart." my favorite sayings & words. JEDI MEMBER/SOON TO BE " This will have new info daily "We troops & brothers!" WE'RE CLONES WE HELP THE JEDI FIGHT FOR PEACE!" -Tresherslider inspiring his friends. Early Life Born 32 BBY CC-8888 nicknamed "Jack Treshersilder"or also called Tresherslider. Tresherslider had participated in galaxy events such as the clone wars & the galactic civil war. Having trained under CL-3426 Tresherslider has many friends such as CC-2224. Tresherslider is a Force-sensitive clone trooper who uses both a lightsaber & blasters.He has a great knowledge of blasters that he uses to upgrade blasters & carry's the title of weapons specialist. CL-3426:"You are a clone and soldier in the Republic army!" Meeting Jango Fett While training on Kamino, in 28 BBY the clone template, Jango Fett drops in & watches me.I got my praise from him.He soon personnelly trained me & I made friends with his son, Boba Fett.Trained in the ways of the Mandalorian I now use what he taught me on the battlefeld.As a gift I was gifted with a rife a shadow tech rife. Lama Su:"Jack Tresherslider someone would like to see you." -Jango walks in- Jango:"Son, I saw the way you excuted the training no other trooper like you is that creative." Me:"Thank you sir." Jango:"I came to ask you if you would like me to train you?" Me:"I would like that sir." Jango:"Very well." Training The padawan of Plo Koon. I often train under Plo Koon when I have Jedi Membership.But if I don't have membership. I train with Obi-Wan Kenobi. My skill has got better over the years. I also work on saber-strike beat my friend's high score.I also do blaster training. I always train daily even if I'm in a bad mood. Career Training was hard nothing at all like the front-lines.I am very smart I would find a way win battles.I was moved up in ranks fast.But chose to keep the rank of ARC captain.I was soon put in command of my own squad.Fighting in many battles, sometimes getting wounded. Working hard for the Republic. Becoming a Senator Kamino now apart of the Republic.No one was representing at the time.My friend Chancellor Toko kept saying who is going represent Kamino? He looked at me then suddenly he said "you represent Kamino!" Today I'm the representative of Kamino.I go on 100 million peace missions each year. Later during the Legacy era I became representive of Naboo due to my wife. The Commander Meeting CC-9598 or nicknamed MJ. In my childhood days we trained together. I have a good brother ship with him.Saving my butt a thousand times(well that time on the first Death Star doesn't count.) MJ & I are always called to the job.But in the end of the Clone Wars MJ & I didn't follow 66. Instead we joined the Rebels led by Bail Organa. While on Kashyyyk the empire's forces mounted snipers on the roofs.One takes aim on MJ. Stopping the sniper by sacrificing myself to save MJ pushing MJ out of range hitting me. I remember right before I blacked out when my body was being picked up by a sniper. Later he broke me out jail. ME:"MJ snipers!" MJ:"Where?" -sniper takes aim- -pushes MJ- -sniper fires- MJ:"Jack!" Me:"I'll be fine just go." MJ:"But..." ME:"GO! THATS AN ORDER!" Jack & MJ after Jack gets shot. Meeting Gun Good 21 BBY, the Battle of Saleucami occurred between the two factions on and in orbit of the Outer Rim world Saleucami. The conflict was the result of the capture and torture of Jedi High Council member Eeth Koth at the hands of the Confederate Supreme Commander, General Grievous. With the Jedi Master as his captive, Grievous sent a transmission to the remainder of the Council on Coruscant in which he brutally tortured Koth to express his hatred for the Jedi Order. General, Koth used discreet hand signals to inform the Council of his location. Using the information provided by Koth, Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Adi Gallia, as well as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, organized an assault force to engage the Confederacy at Saleucami, rescue Koth, and capture General Grievous. Kenobi arrived on Saleucami's surface in an Acclamator-class assault ship carrying a contingent of clones and All Terrain Tactical Enforcers assigned to search the planet and capture Grievous. Accompanying Kenobi were Commander Cody and Captain Rex, the latter of whom was leading a squad of troopers from the 501st Legion Gun Good & me also acompanyed Kenobi.But failed our misson. Brothers Having met friends who joined my squad later at some point during the war. I fight along side with Commander Malik Tresherwalker, Captain Leo Tresherburner, Lieutenant Louie Cruisewalker ARC Troopers Wolfdog Wookieehelper and Rivershot Waterburner sometimes Sergent Cole.They are always there when I need them.They are loyal & brave they the best men I have. They are special forces team called Shadow Company. Tresherslider "You guys are my friends and squad mates.But I feel like your the brothers I never had". Leo:"Thats cause we watch out each other on the battlefield and we care about each other." Wolfdog:"This is such a happy moment." Rivershot"I agree." Leo:"Lets enjoy it while it last." Tresherslider:"I love you guys!" Boys"We love you too Jack!" Malik:"group hug!" 5 minutes later. Wolfdog:"Incoming droids!" Louie:"So much for happy." Rivershot:"Happy moment is over back to blasting clankers." Malik:"Well that was a loving moment while it lasted lets a move on!" "We might a little late due to our moment." Tresherslider and friends during the battle of Umbara. Clone Wars During the clone wars Tresherslider has fought beside the jedi.Having served under Jedi Master Plo Koon. Tresherslider soon made his own squad. His squad help the Republic a lot. In the clone wars the shadow company is famous for their plans of warfare. In many campaigns such as Ryloth and Umbara.Tresherslider and his company has made friends with the Loyalist Committee in the senate The Republic is thankful their service. Shadow Company During the first year of the war the GAR created clone divisions/companies.One the companies is Shadow Company. Founded me, Jack Tresherslider & led by me,Malik & Leo.Shadow Company is a special forces team. All famous members happen to trained under Rancor Battalion in 28 BBY.Today, Shadow Company is assigned to more than 20 million missions each week. Shadow Company veterans of... 21 BBY *Battle of the Rishi moon (on gunship only) *Battle of Christophsis *Battle of Teth *Rescue of Tresherslider *Battle of Abregado *Battle of the Kaliida Nebula *Battle of Kamino *Battle near the Arda system *Battle of Saleucami *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rescue_on_the_Tranquility Rescue on the Tranquility] *Sky Battle of Quell *Battle of Maridun *Battle of Orto Plutonia *Raid on Nuvo Vindi's laboratory *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sabotage_of_the_Endurance Sabotage of the Endurance] *Mission to Rugosa *Battle of Ryloth *Battle of Juma 9 *First Battle of Felucia *Battle of Devaron *Mission to Alzoc III *Alderaan conference on the Clone War refugee crisis *Senate hostage crisis *Mission to Naboo *Mission to Skytop Station *Mission to Cato Neimoidia (pilots only) *Battle of Dorin *Second Battle of Geonosis *Attack on a Republic cruiser *Battle of Behpour *Battle of Malastare *Zillo Beast incident *Battle of Sullust *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Skirmish_aboard_the_Coronet Skirmish aboard the Coronet] *Battle of Lola Sayu *Battle of Felucia *Mission to Iceberg Three *Battle of Mon Cala *Skirmish on Naboo *Battle of Patitite Pattuna *Rescue of Adi Gallia *Battle of Umbara *Battle of Kiros *Mission to Zygerria *Battle of Kadavo *Confederate–Republic peace conference *Skirmish in Theed *Second Skirmish on Carlac 19 BBY *Battle of Mygeeto *First Battle of Cato Neimoidia *Battle of Coruscant *Mission to Kashyyyk *First Battle of Kashyyyk *Battle of Utapau *Second Battle of Cato Neimoidia *Second Battle of Kashyyyk *First Battle of Mon Calamari more will be added at later time. Shadow Company Senate Guard Since I was in the senate & friends with Chancellor Toko. I made Shadow Company become senate guards they are the first clone senate guards.Elite senate guards they acompany me on diplomatic missions '''such as the Alderaan conference on the Clone War refugee crisis.After the clone wars they broke off from the Imperial Senate became the Kashyyyk Wing Guard. Attack on Kamino (Tipoca City Assault) The '''Battle of Kamino, a key campaign of the Clone Wars, was fought for control of the planet Kamino around 21 BBY. Also known as the Invasion of Kamino and the '' 'defense of Kamino', the battle occurred when the Confederacy of Independent Systems launchedhttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Prime_Minister a massive assault aimed at crippling the Grand Army of the Republic's main cloning faciliti es in Tipoca City. Having collaborated during a thwarted attempt to invade Kamino mere months earlier, General Grievous and Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress were assigned by Count Dooku to lead the Separatist assault on Kamino. Joining Jedi General Shaak Ti and Prime Minister Lama Su in coordinating the Galactic Republic's defense of Kamino were Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, who, unwilling to lose the world's vital cloning factories, reinforced the Grand Army defenses with clone troopers from the 501st Legion.I was in charge of turrets which protecting the cloning facilties.After I met up with former battalion, Rancor Battalion. In the end we were able to drive the Separ atists from Kamino, and Grievous and Ventress were forced to escape aboard a Kamino spacecraft.I was made leader of Rancor Battalion. Meeting Ventress & ''Grievous During the attack on Kamino after losing contact with commander Colt.I went searching for him.Running down the hallway.When see "her" & the general I drew my double saber & defeated him.They retreated .I was unable to save Colt. Ventress:"More clones this will be easy." Me:"I don't think so." -draws saber- Ventress:"WHAT!?" Ventress:"GENERAL NOW! Me:"Hello there!" Grievous:"''I am Grievous, warlord of the Kaleesh and Supreme Commander of the armies of the Confederacy." ''Grievous:"You'll never win!" Grievous:"Kamino has fallen the Republic has lost!" Me:"I hear a lot of talking general!, but in the final accounting what does all the talk get you?, a cyborg body? a quest for power!? Grievous:"I AM THE LEADER OF THE MOST POWERFUL DROID ARMY THE GALAXY EVER SEEN!" Me:"An army with loyalty, no spirit what have you to show for your power?, what have you to gain?" Grievous:"A future, a future with no Jedi Clones." Ryloth Due to the sudden shift of the war Shadow Company was sent to Ryloth.Helping the refugees cope with they've been though.One thing remember was what they were feed the gross food they ate.Blasting droids day & night.We never got a break from the action.Always getting ambushed we a lot of men some men fought beside for 4 years. Kano.png|Leo in brand new gear 200px-Boomer2.jpg|Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Rex & Jack BoomerRex-RepublicHeroes.jpg|Jack & Rex rid their AT-RTs Boomer21.jpg|Jack in ARF Trooper gear Acclamators_damaged_over_Ryloth.jpg|Cruisers are ambushed by blaster fire Second Battle of Geonosis During the Clon GeonosisPlanning.jpg|planning the attack SecondGeonosis-Scale.jpg|landing the tanks 2nd_Battle_of_Geonosis23.jpg|ambush after the landing of point rain GeonosisDifficultLanding.jpg|Tresherslider's gunships are shot down (left) SecondGeonosis.jpg|the raid e Wars, when the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic launched a full-scale planetary invasion of Geonosis to shut down several Separatist battle droid foundries that Archduke Poggle the Lesser had built there. Following Senator Padmé Amidala's discovery of the droid factories, the Jedi High Council dispatched a massive Jedi-led detachment of the Grand Army of the Republic to retake Geonosis and halt the facilities' production of battle droids. Tasked with the challenge of landing on the planet and establishing a staging area, the Jedi mounted a three-pronged attack on the Geonosian defenses in what became known as the battle of Point Rain, with Jedi Generals Ki-Adi-Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker each leading an assault force. After establishing a landing zone at Point Rain, a site close to the factories' Ray Shield Fortress generator, the Republic army regrouped and disabled the factories' ray shield, making way for the rest of the clone trooper forces to safely land.But While Poggle attempted to retake Point Rain and his Ray Shield Fortress, his main droid foundry was targeted by the Jedi. In order to eliminate the factory, Generals Skywalker and Luminara Unduli battled the facility's droid defenses in open warfare while their respective Padawans, Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee, sneaked into the facility via the catacombs beneath it. As their Masters battled Poggle's army—including several newly designed super tanks—on the bridge leading to the factory, the Padawans' infiltration of the foundry was cut short when they were intercepted by Poggle and his tactical droid, TX-21. With their explosive charges stolen, Tano and Offee used a super tank to blow up the facility's reactor and collapse the factory from the inside. Skywalker and Unduli rescued their Padawans from the debris once the foundry had fallen. Despite the Republic's destruction of other key factories, Poggle remained at large, having escaped his primary foundry before its eradication. As the Jedi undertook the cleanup of Geonosis, they launched a campaign to find and apprehend Poggle. Unduli spearheaded the search and followed Poggle to the abandoned Progate Temple, where she was captured by the Archduke and taken to the lair of Geonosian Queen Karina the Great in the catacombs below. Tracking Unduli's last known location, Kenobi and Skywalker set out with a clone platoon to rescue her. Battling hordes of "undead" Geonosian warriors who were being reanimated by the Queen's brain worm parasites, the Jedi and their troops found Unduli in Karina's lair. Although Karina wished to induct Unduli and her comrades into her ranks of mind-controlled warriors, Kenobi, Skywalker, and their men were able to save Unduli and take Poggle into custody. The Jedi and their troops destroyed much of the Queen's lair during their escape, killing Karina the Great and burying her warriors beneath the temple, and the Republic's recapture of Geonosis was secured. Facing Dark Nebula During the battle of Mon Cala, the CIS had an secret ally Dark Nebula.The Republic won the first battle.Second battle was lost.What none of us counted on was the Gungans we stil lost.We were taken to prison. Everyone teamed up defeated Dark Nebula & the CIS. I dueled many members of Dark Nebula & defeated them all. Mission to Iceberg Three Shortly after Yos Kolina spoke with Plo and Anakin, the Republic base on Iceberg III reported a Separatist fleet was within attack range. The Jedi responded by sending a Republic fleet led by Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe, but upon arrival, they found the Separatists had already blockaded the planet. Plo turned to me, who led the Starfighter attack and managed to punch a hole through the fleet with minimal casualties, and then rendezvoused with Plo at the Republic outpost in sector 327. Upon arrival, Plo Koon required to make contact with the Jedi High Council to inform them of the Republic's slipping hold on the Calamari system, Commander Wolffe and I took a single LAAT/i gunship to the last standing Communications Tower on the comet, and pushed through the heavy fire of the large amounts droid forces already on the surface, including Vulture Droids, Hyena-class bombers, Droid tri-fighters, along with multiple ground units. Once they had relayed the news of Grievous's invasion to the High Council, Wolffe and I returned to the Republic outpost. With the battle becoming far too intense, Plo Koon decided to evacuate the natives of the area to the safety of his Attack Cruiser. However, General Grievous intended to capture the refugees, and sent many of his forces, including ranks of BX-series droid commandos, Single Trooper Aerial Platforms, AATs, DSD1 dwarf spider droids, and NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcers, in a C-9979 landing craft to stop the transports loaded with the refugees from leaving the planet. In counter it, Wolffe had his engineers prepare blaster turret defense platforms, and placed them, along with the troopers of Wolfpack, under the command to stop the droids' advance, while Plo engaged the Separatist fleet in orbit. Wolffe and the troopers of Wolfpack defended the two paths leading to the outpost alongside me, and only stopping to re-supply with ammunition. Wolffe and I were able to hold off the invaders long enough for all three waves of the Republic's refugee transports to safely launch from the base. Duel with the General Once all the droids had been pushed back, and the refugees moved safely, Commander Wolffe prepared a LAAT/i gunship to leave the planet before Grievous could send reinforcements. However, just as the 104th Battalion prepared to retreat from Iceberg III, Grievous landed at the outpost to personally lead his forces to victory. Wolffe and his men left the task of battling Grievous to the me, who managed to defeat the Separatist General in a one-on-one lightsaber duel. Swiftly defeating him, Grievous retreated to his fleet, as did Wolffe and I Umbara I was sent to Umbara to find & arrest Captan Dheeb. But I was also sent help the campaign.I had victory on everything even the Sith academy. The CIS drop ship was hardest.But essayist was the airfield.Bunker Grek My team went in.When they came out they reported seeing a Umbaran General. The Sith Academy I was patrolling when my team & I found the building. I sent four of my team members.But when they came out they said "HE RETURNED!" Finally three of my special forces & I went in & defeated him with rifles & rocket launchers.After we got his lightsaber we never went back. Maul:"I have waited a long time for revenge!" Me: "You are back." Me:"Leo cover our left Malik cover right & Rivershot cover the rear." Leo, Malik, & Rivershot: "Yes sir." -readies weapons- Shadow Company:"Lets do this!" Maul & Shadow Company get ready to face off. General Krell After Krell called Rex to the tower Rex told us the enemy was wearing our armor.We on the battlefield suddenly ambushed by 212.We were firing when Rex shouts stop firing we're shooting our own men.We took off our helmets we were shocked. I shot my brothers I thought. I followed Rex to Waxer Rex asked who gave the order Waxer said it was Krell. Rex said to arrest Krell the men & I followed in behind Rex to the tower.Rex said to surrender.But Krell forced pushed us back & I could feel my back hit the wall.Then Krell killed a few of us & jumped out of the window he killed a lot of brothers.We soon found Krell in the forest I had plan we put mines I would get Krell toward me then Boom! The plan kinda worked Krell stabbed me I suffered a wound though the chest. Using the last of my br eath I yelled "Leo now!" the mines went off Krell & me went flying.The blast from the mines knock me ou t. Krell landed near Tup who led him near the vixus Tup stuned him. I came too in the Med Lab everyone look at me & said "You sacrificed your self your awesome." We captured him he was later shot by Dogma. I was rewarded with great honer. -fires two shots- -Krell dashes over & stabs me- Krell:"How does death feel clone?!" Me:"It's captain sir & one more thing." Krell:"What?!" Me:"No one is dieing its a sacrifice! LEO NOW!" -mines go off- Capture Around 21 BBY, during the Battle of Teth a bounty hunter by the name of Dave Forcetammer jumps down & stuns me, knocking out me cold.The next thing remember was waking up aboard a CIS command ship.He sent a transmission to Shadow Company.Apparently Leo,Malik, Louie, Rivershot, & Wolfdog have a past with Dave.I asked why he took me. He said the CIS are one million credits ahead for a clone.Battle droids were everywhere.All I could was watch & get beat up. Suddenly a fleet of Republic ships jumped out of hyperspace, fighters launched. AT-TEs dropped from the cruiser I heard blaster shots.Then the door opened Leo shot the droids."Jack your wounded." said Malik in a scared tone."I'm fine." I said. We had stolen a ''Neimoidian shuttle.I was saved. But Cole sacrificed himself to destroy the command ship. Forcetammer was taken prison. Malik:"Jack your wounded." Me:"I'm fine." Forcetammer:"THE LEGACY OF JACK TRESHERSLIDER ENDS HERE!" Malik: "Leo, me & you will hold off Dave." " Louie, Rivershot, & Wolfdog take Jack to the ship." Louie, Rivershot & Wolfdog :"Yes sir!" Me:"NO! we will fight him together.He is out numbered." Malik: "BUT SIR! your... your okay?" Me: "Yes." -sabers power up- Forcetammer:"Your girlfriend, Jack. Do you still see her? Oh right, you don't." Me: "GRR! SHE LOVES ME & YOU KNOW IT!" Forcetammer: "Your rage has unbalanced you that is not the Jedi way isn't it." -stabs Jack with knife- Boys:"Jack!" -force chokes Forcetammer- Forcetammer: "You don't have the guts to kill me." Malik:"You're right I don't but you must stand trial." "Take him away!" Leo: "Jack Jack! you're going be okay! stay with me, please!" Me: "Maybe if *cough* my class hadn't upset me *cough*, I wouldn't have this wou- -tear runs down Jack's face Rivershot: "It's okay, he is alive." Shadow Company board the command ship. Aftermath Attack on Kamino Waking up aboard the shutlle, going back to HQ.We questioned Forcetammer but instead he ended his life.From what his recent work said he was going to aid the CIS on the attack of Kamino.Which why when the Rishi sation blew up we informed the generals about the CIS aids. Leo:"Tell me why did you kidnap Tresherslider?" Forcetammer:"I...I Leo:" TELL ME OR THE LAST THING YOU'LL SEE BEFORE I MAKE YOUR KIDS ORPHANS IS A LASER BOLT GOING IN YOUR SKULL!" Forcetammer"Kamino." Leo:"WHAT?!" -Forcetammer kills himself- 'Skirmish on Carlac' Helping, Wolfpack in the investition of the crashed CIS frigate.Shadow Company (Tresherslider mainly) was sent to Carlac while doing recon Tresherslider reported Death Watch camps.Tresherslider had made contact with Sgt. Dartshooter. But sadly Dartshooter was killed by Pre Vizsla.Tresherslider went in alone & battled Vizsla. Successfully Tresherslider & the KWG drove off the Death Watch. Shadow Companytresherslider (talk) 21:33, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Saving Chris During First Battle of Felucia my son, Chris secretly followed me.Taking two E-5 droid blasters I spoted Chris & took him to safely to the camps.But refuse to stay behind, he grabed his blasters.Blasting droids he didn't see the droids throw a '''thermal detonator'. Diving to save him I got blown in process.Wounded,After the Republic rescued us. I was presumed dead I was later found captured by bounty hunter X. Captured Gunray After Senator Padmé Amidala's diplomatic mission to Rodia in 21 BBY, during the Clone Wars. As the planet's supplies had been recently attacked by pirates, Amidala sought to ensure that Rodia remained allied with the Galactic Republic.Farr appeared behind Amidala, and Gunray ordered the Rodian Senator to shoot both Amidala and the Gungan "Jedi." However, Amidala gave Farr a second chance to correct his mistake, and the Rodian Senator accepted it; Farr stated that he was with the Republic, not the Confederacy. Gunray was placed under arrest, and having received C-3PO's message, the Republic [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Venator-class_Star_Destroyer Venator-class Star Destroyer] Tranquility arrived in orbit over Rodia. Several LAAT/i gunships landed in the hangar, and Clone Commander CC-1004, me, and Green Company apprehended the Viceroy.Soon the Confederacy of Independent Systems launched a mission to free Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, who had been captured on Rodia by the Galactic Republic. Gunray was being taken in the Star Destroyer Tranquility to Coruscant for trial by Jedi General Luminara Unduli, Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano, Clone Commander CC-1004, nicknamed "Gree," me, Green Company, and Senate Commando Captain Faro Argyus. However, the latter was a long-time ally of Count Dooku, and had been paid to participate in freeing the Viceroy. As the Jedi began interrogating Gunray aboard the Tranquility, Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress took a boarding party of Vulture droids and several boarding craft to the Republic warship. Once battle droids had boarded the Star Destroyer Palpatine_contacts_Rodia.jpg|the Chancellor tells the senators the supplies are coming Gunray_surrounded.jpg|Green Company captures the Viceroy Greenleader.jpg|Tresherslider calls back up Green_Company.png|Wolfdog, River, & Malik defend the hanger Unidentified41stCaptain.png|Tresherslider contacts Louie & Leo UnidentifiedcloneBald.png|Tresherslider lying wounded TranquilityEngRmPatrol-CoD.png|Louie & Leo check the rooms for battle droids and attacked Unduli and clone troopers of Green Company, Ventress planted explosives in the vessel's engine room before confronting Tano outside of Gunray's cell. After Unduli arrived with Commander Gree on the detention level, Ventress activated her explosives, crippling the entire ship. Ventress escaped, and while Unduli instructed Tano to stay and guard Gunray, the Jedi Master pursued the Dark Acolyte to the engine room. Tano disobeyed Unduli's orders and proceeded to assist Unduli in her duel against Ventress, however. Meanwhile, Argyus betrayed the Republic and freed Gunray. The Captain engaged Gree in close combat, but Gunray managed to sneak up behind the Clone Commander and knocked him out with a blaster. Argyus and Gunray then stole a Republic frigate and escaped from the Tranquility, while Ventress joined them, jettisoning from the Star Destroyer in an escape pod to the fleeing vessel. To LAIR OF GRIEVOUS Attack on the HQ Kamino Bombing on Kamino, a few monthes after the Battle of Kamino (Tipoca City assault) the CIS launched a bombing on Kamino.We didn't know far too late we lost the main cloning center.Luckly my company & I were there to stop the bleeding til reinforcements arrived.Our HQ was hit pretty hard, the blast from the explosion knock out our communication array.But able to hold out til reinforcements arrived. Tresherslider recovers.jpg|Tresherslider recovers from his injury's WolffeFelucia-HH.jpg|Tresherslider informs the Jedi Bombing of Kamino3.jpg|Bombing of Kamino End of Democracy & Order 66 By 19 BBY, the clone wars had torn a hole across the galaxy.What was about to happen, caught us all off guard."Execute Order 66." Palpatine ''said to me, "''It will be done, my lord." I replied back.Instead of turning on my master, I turned my guns on my men.I too late they had killed him.After I went to the Senate Palpatine gave a speech the Republic became the Empire.We all knew the days of the old Republic were well & truly over.I was arrested for being apart of tresherslider turns.jpg|Tresherslider turns on Jag Plokoonjsf.jpg|cockpit Declaration.jpg|Tresherslider watches the new order being formed plo wanted poster.png|A wanted poster of Plo Koon Delegation of 2000.I later was freed by a trooper who later, was killed by Vader. Remaining Loyal to the Jedi Date:19 BBY Place:'''Cato Neimoidia Air In case Plo died he told me to look for Bail Organa. When I found Bail he said he wanted shadow company to be a part of the Alliance to Restore the Republic.During the New Jedi Order Era I help built the new Jedi Temple.Protecting the holobooks I'm keeper of the archives.I will always be loyal to the Jedi. Working with Organa Tresherslider has fought beside th e jedi not against them.After the clone wars Tresherslider and team honored senator Bail Organa's wish by helping create the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Shortly before Bail's death Tresherslider promised to watch over his little girl Leia Organa. After the hearing of Bail's death Tresherslider was one of the leaders placed in charge of alliance. The Wookiees Some time during the clone wars Tresherslider and Shadow Company were sent to Kashyyyk. Building a command center though one year of the clone wars. Tresherslider met Wookiees Chewbacca & Tarfful they became Tresherslider's personnel friends.Tarfful awarded Tresherslider with a Republic Commando armor painted like a Wookiee.Tresherlider was also the Kashyyyk lightsaber. Shadow Company have a great friendship with the Wookiees during both the clone wars and the galactic civil war. Becoming a Bounty Hunter After the clone wars I went into hiding.In the next week Tarfful bought me a ship it was the last time I saw him.A few months later I heard Tarfful was captured & was helping build Death Star I. I took fleet of rebel cruisers the empire's star destroyers retreated.I soon freed the prisoners & was payed one billion credits. I go on 75 million missions each year.I'm a Republic/Rebellion bounty hunter. Space battle Me:"punch though the blockaid we have to rescue everyone now." Meanwhile Tarfful is being overrun by stromtroopers Tarfful:"We've got you out numbered!" Stormtrooper:"Haha!" -ship fires- Tarfful:" good to see you." Me:"You too." Me:"Lets go." Me:"Admiral Knox recall the fighters, we're ready." Knox:"Prepare to jump to lightspeed." The New Republic & the New Jedi Order After the second Death Star was destroyed & Emperor Palpatine was killed. The galaxy had no government. New Jedi Order The New Jedi Order was the restored and reformed Jedi organization, in the wake of the Great Jedi Purge and subsequent fall of the Galactic Empire. The Jedi Knights, reduced in number to only a handful, were slowly restored, primarily under the leadership of Luke Skywalker, son of the former Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Slow in developing, it existed for a number of years as a disparate group of Force-sensitives with various degrees of training. After a first attempt to train new Knights was foiled by the Reborn Emperor, Luke Skywalker initiated the first formal training school for Jedi in decades, the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. Starting with an initial group of 12 students, the Order slowly grew in numbers and stature, becoming a core part of the New Republic that sponsored it. This meant it was repeatedly targeted by enemies of the Republic, such as Admiral Daala, the Empire Reborn, and the Second Imperium. Members of the order were involved in many of the key conflicts in the galaxy, including the Nagai–Tof War, Operation Shadow Hand, the Black Fleet Crisis and the First Corellian Insurrection. This involvement culminated in the Jedi involvement in the Yuuzhan Vong War. Committed to defending the galaxy from this threat, the Order was vilified by the galactic citizens and was betrayed on numerous occasions. Their involvement in the war cost nearly half the Order’s Knights. Out of this conflict, a more ruthless, and later, centralized Order was born. It would continue to grow and serve the galaxy for decades to come, until the Sith–Imperial War once again dispersed the Order and made its members fugitives. They subsequently returned to their place in the Galaxy at the end of the Second Imperial Civil War. New Republic The New Republic was the name of the galactic government established by the Alliance to Restore the Republic to replace the Galactic Empire after the Battle of Endor. Like its predecessor, it was often simply referred to as the Republic; less often, it was referred to as the New Galactic Republic or the Second Galactic Republic. Formed in 4 ABY, after the dissolution of the former Alliance of Free Planets (which was formed directly after the Battle of Endor as an intermediate government), it was to become the supreme governmental authority of the galaxy. The "New" Republic was supposed to be a sort of continuation of the original Galactic Republic that had become known as the Old Republic at that time. The New Republic was founded on the same premise that the old Galactic Republic was thousands of generations before—to have a representative parliamentary body govern the galaxy in a fair and equal manner—and it was designed to eradicate the shortcomings that brought about the Galactic Republic's downfall. The New Republic was protected by the New Jedi Order, which established by Luke Skywalker, just as the Old Republic was once protected by the Old Jedi Order. Because of the restoration of the Galactic Republic, the Empire sometimes referred to the New Republic as the Old Order, to oppose their New Order, while in decline. Declaration_page1.JPG|Declaration of the New Republic Declaration_page2.JPG|page 2 New Jedi Order Emblem.png|New Jedi Order Symbol new repubilc.png|New Republic Symbol Marriage Meeting the senator Christina Speederbraker, during the Skirmish on Naboo. We soon fell in love & became boyfriend & girlfriend.I went to Naboo at least two time week.Keeping their a secret Shadow Company began questioning my whereabouts.The men were spying on me & found later. During the Clone Wars I made proposal.A few weeks later we got married on Kashyyyk.Christina & I now have a baby boy named Chris Tresherslider.But our marriage was kept secret . Behind the Scenes Jack Tresherslider was said to have died according to my cousin. But I chose to make him live. Originally Jack Tresherslider's name was supposed to be Jack Speedjumper. But when I went to the name I accidentally click next & it saved. But like the name Tresherslider. Shadow Company holds the letters 'sc' which also stands for station cash.Tresherslider was failsafe Rex Starshooter who was a beta tester. Jack Tresheslider makes his appearance in Star Wars: Inside the Mind, a fan made book by TreshersliderOfficial. Gear & Weapons I use lots weapons and wears lots gear. Gear Main Wookiee clone trooper, Jedi robes, ARC Trooper armor. Secondary bounty hunter gear life day gearhttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Consular-class_cruiser_%28Charger_c70_retrofit%29 other clone trooper gear planet gear. hunter rife.png|hunting rife cloneblaster1.png|clone blaster DC 15S DC-15_Blaster_Rifle.jpg|Blaster rife DC-15A Kashyyyk_Lightsaber_.png|my Kashyyyk saber repeater.png|repeater rexpistol.png|DC-17 blaster pistol CloneMedicalOfficer.jpg|navel clone gear SniperCloneTrooper2.png|sniper armor ARC Lietenant.jpg|ARC Lietenant Clone__General.jpg|phase I armor (before promotion) FlameThrowerTroopers.png|FlameThrower Trooper gear Out_Foxed_cover.jpg|Coruscant Guard armor wookiee clone trooper.jpg|Wookiee Republic Commando Armor Shadow12.jpg|pilot gear DarksaberRender.jpg|his darksaber Darth_Maul's_Lightsaber.jpg|double saber blackout.png|Special OPS gear Captain_Zak.png|Navy gear (with headset) Weapons main Kashyyyk lightsaber blaster pistols darksaber Plo Koon's lightsaber Secondary Rotary blaster cannon blaster rife clone trooper blaster Republic rocket launcher Republic flamethrower ETC Ships *ARC-170 starfighter *Rebel Medium Transport *Republic assault ship *Jedi starfighter *V-19 Torrent starfighter ARC Starfigher.jpg|ARC Fighter Nabcruiser negvv.jpg|Naboo Royal Cruiser (for Senate purposes only) Nu-class shuttle landed.jpg|Nu-class attack shuttle Alpha-3 Nimbus.jpg|V- wing fighter V-19 Torrent TCW.jpg|V-19 Torrent starfighter MCLiberty.jpg|MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser Plo Koon's Delta-7B.jpg|Jedi starfighter Acclamator FT.jpg|Republic Assault Cruiser VenatorTurbolasers-SoM.jpg|Venator-class star destroyer (shadow company's fleet) EtaShuttle-SOTF.jpg|Jedi ambassadorial shuttle RepublicC70Frigate-TCW.jpg|Republic frigate T6ShuttleUpright-SWE.png|T-6 Shuttle Executive_shp.png| H-2 executive shuttle *V-wing starfighter *Naboo Royal Cruiser (Senator Transport) *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/MC80_Liberty_type_Star_Cruiser Liberty type Star Cruiser] *Neimoidian shuttle (stolen) *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Nu-class_attack_shuttle Nu-class attack shuttle ] *T-6 shuttle *Jedi ambassadorial shuttle *Republic frigate *H-2 executive shuttle (personnel ship) Personality I was bred for battle.I spend most of my day on the front.But I also help the homeless.Inspiring others to fight for what is right.I maybe solider/senator but I'm not another number. I'm Jack, Jack Tresherslider. Relationships Squad *Leo Tresherburner (captain) *Malik Tresherwalker (commander) *Louie Cruisewalker (lietutenant) *Wolfdog Wookieehelper (ARC trooper) *Rivershot Waterburner (ARC trooper) *R8-J9 (Astromech droid) Family *Jango Fett (dad) *Boba Fett (brother) *Deno Walker (brother) *MJ (brother) *Christina Speedbraker (wife, later Christina Tresherslider) *Chris Tresherslider (son) Trainers *Yoda (jedi trainer) *Plo Koon (jedi master) *Jango Fett (clone trainer) *CL-3426 (clone trainer) Friends *Wookiees *Captain Rex *Commander Cody *Appo *Most famous clones *Boba Fett *Bail Organa *Onaconda Farr *Padme Amidala *Chancellor Toko *David Feircefighter *Leia Organa *Luke Skywalker *Gun Good *Han Solo ETC. Appearances Captaintresherslider's User page (First mentioned) SW Battlefront (First appearance) Clone Wars Adventures You Tube channel Inside the Mind novelization Transmissions (upcoming youtube show) Lego Star Wars 3 The Clone Wars Lego Star Wars The Complete Saga SW Battlefront II Fun Facts 1 In battlefront II he used to wear red ARC Trooper Armor(Xbox mod) 2 Granted access to special weapons star wars battlefront II 3 Don't doubt his skill with a saber or a pistol 4 is an inch taller then most clones 5 is a Force-sensitive clone trooper like X2 6 originally was born 33 BBY but was born 32 BBY due to the events in 32 BBY his birth year changed. 7 has been on since the game has lauched Starshooter/Tresherslider COMING SOON Pick which one I should type next Jack Tresherslider :) 23:29, September 19, 2012 (UTC) *Plot to Assassinate Senator Tresherslider *Working for the Coruscant Guard *Battle of Christophsis *Battle of Teth *Raid on Ziro the Hutt's Coruscant club *Aftermath Battle of the Brothers *Senate held hostage *Duel with the Sith *Shadow Commandos More TBA Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Member Category:Padawan Category:Leader Category:Male Characters Category:Captain Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:New Republic Category:Senator Category:ARC Trooper Category:Commando Category:Bounty Hunter Category:501st Legion Category:Jedi Category:Warrior Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Healer Category:Fleet Commander Category:Gunslinger Category:ARC Sniper Category:Tresherslider's Shadow Company Category:Rebel Leader Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:Jedi Master Category:Pilot Category:ARF trooper Category:Super soldier Category:Supercommando Category:Jedi Smuggler Category:Smuggler Category:The Liberator Category:Engineer Category:diplomat